


Ventriloquy

by severinne



Category: Star Trek XI
Genre: Dirty Talk, Drabble Sequence, M/M, Romantic Comedy, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-05
Updated: 2011-11-05
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:16:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/severinne/pseuds/severinne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Leonard wishes he could learn to talk dirty for his lover. Jim is only too happy to help a friend out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ventriloquy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [norfolkdumpling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/norfolkdumpling/gifts).



> Written for the fantastic Norfolkdumpling, who requested something along the lines of that summary as part of a dollar drive for Amproof's ailing cat, Puppy (whom I understand is doing much better for those thyroid treatments, yay!).

‘Shit.’ Leonard pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. ‘Shit. Forget I said that.’

‘Why should I?’ At the other end of the couch, Jim lit up like a supernova. ‘Admiral Pike wants you to talk dirty to him?’

‘ _Chris_ wants me to talk dirty to him,’ he corrected stiffly. ‘He’s not an Admiral when it’s… y’know, us.’

‘Calling him Admiral makes it dirtier.’

McCoy frowned through a cloud of bourbon. ‘Really?’

‘You _do_ know how dirty talk works, right?’

An evasive shrug. Jim smiled, reached across to pat his knee.

‘You spilled to the right man, Bones.’

* * *

‘Aren’t doctors supposed to be able to talk about this stuff without getting all flustered?’

‘Fine,’ he spat. ‘Last time, I pushed him against the door and kissed him. I had one hand up his shirt, and the other…’ If anything, his face grew even hotter. ‘Damn it.’

Jim looked surprisingly flushed too. ‘I can’t help if you don’t tell me what you do,’ he prodded.

‘And if I could tell you, I wouldn’t need help in the first place!’

‘What if…’ Jim’s eyes flashed wickedly. ‘It’s a bit risky…’

Despite that warning gleam, McCoy nodded tightly. ‘I’ll try anything.’

* * *

‘Your cock feels so good, darling,’ Leonard murmured as Chris filled his hand with throbbing heat. He rubbed lightly through bulging briefs, nuzzling a taut nipple as a hushed, breathless voice crackled at his ear.

 _‘Gonna ride that prick like it’s my own personal fuck-toy…’_

Leonard cringed. ‘Will feel even better inside me,’ he tried instead, repressing a scowl at the indecipherable moan in his earpiece.

‘Not yet,’ Chris growled thickly. Fingers snared his hair, drawing his head closer to tongue lasciviously at his ear.

The feedback was horrible, but the startled thump from the ventilation shaft was even worse.

* * *

‘This is… unexpected.’

Leonard tried to shrink beneath the sheet covering his half-dressed body, even though Chris seemed unconcerned with his own lack of clothing. Even now, his half-erect cock bulged against black boxer briefs that set the rest of his lean nudity in stark relief before Leonard’s eyes and those of an irritatingly unashamed Jim.

‘So,’ Chris glanced from the transmitter in his hand to Leonard, his features unreadable, ‘you said… you did, everything he said?’

‘Not exactly,’ he snapped.

‘Pretty much,’ Jim volunteered simultaneously. Chris’ lips widened in a slow leer.

‘Maybe I should find out for myself.’

* * *

 _‘Touch him.’_

Chris’ voice crackled distantly in his ear despite the immediacy of blue eyes watching from the armchair across the room. Beneath that gaze, Leonard wrapped an unsteady hand around Jim’s cock, shivering at his answering moan.

 _‘Talk to him, tell him how hard he is… there’s my good, obedient boy…’_

‘Can feel how hard you are, darling,’ he murmured into Jim’s ear, echoing Chris’ words as best he could. ‘You love having the Admiral watch us like this, don’t you?’

Jim craned his head back, stole a smirking kiss. ‘Told you it’s hot when you call him that.’


End file.
